


surprise

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Timmy surprises you for your birthday.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader, timothee/reader
Kudos: 29





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

The apartment was deafening, the silence ringing through your ears. You walked in circles, holding back tears as the sun began to go down on your birthday. Alone. 

"I’m so sorry I can’t be with you." 

"Timmy, I understand. You did. His career and his work were so important to him, and sometimes it took him away from you when it wasn’t exactly convenient. It’s okay, we can celebrate when I see you again." 

"I love you, mon amour." 

"I love you, Timothée."

The day had been uneventful and disappointing. You had gone out early to treat yourself to a breakfast scone and coffee, walking the streets of New York with freezing, lonely hands. His shadow moved with you, he told you no matter what he was always there… but it wasn’t the same. The empty space next to you could be filled with nothing but him, and it didn’t matter how good your imagination was. It wasn’t enough. 

Lunch alone as well, you ordered a pizza in and decided to have the leftovers for dinner, feeling unwilling to leave the apartment again. You took a hot bubble bath and sunk slowly into the water, feeling it in every pore, on every inch of skin, and wishing fervently that it was his lips and hands and nothing more all over your body. 

Your cell phone rang a few hours after you had finished your dinner, the sound of his ringtone and the light of the screen bringing you to life again. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello beautiful birthday girl.” He sounded excited, high, his voice was shaking. You wrinkled your eyebrows in confusion. 

“Hi baby.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Sitting.” 

“Honey…” 

“What?” 

“Baby, open the door.” 

“What?” 

“Open. The. Door.” 

Oh… my God. 

You threw your cell phone onto the floor, hearing him laugh loudly from the speaker. A faint sound of laughter from the other room, behind walls, could it be? Flinging the front door open, the sun itself stood in front of you, lowering his cell from his ear and pulling you into a gigantic hug. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!” 

“Oh, Tim,” you sobbed loudly into his chest, hugging his body as close as possible and inhaling. “Baby…” 

He laughed, kissing the top of your head and gently nudging you inside so he could shut the door behind him. “Surprise!” 

“How did you… how…” you couldn’t speak, tears rolling down your cheeks in waves. 

“I flew out this morning.” 

“You liar.” 

“I am a liar.” He giggled, kissing all over your cheeks. “But for good reason.” 

“I love you so much, thank you,” you put your hands on his cheeks and kissed him earnestly, sliding your fingers back into the roots of his hair and gripping them gently. He kissed you back eagerly, his tongue deepening it almost immediately and leaving you breathless. 

“I missed you so bad,” he mumbled, locking the door and wrapping both arms around your waist. 

“I missed you more.” 

“Now you’re the liar.” 

You laughed loudly as he lifted you into the air and spun you in a circle, carrying you further into the apartment.   
“Take me to bed, Timmy, I missed you so much…” 

“Mmm, eager are we?” 

“Don’t play games with me,” you mumbled, kissing the side of his neck as he made his way slowly to the bedroom. His knees buckled beneath him as he walked, and he released a soft breath. 

“Yes ma’am.” Good boy. 

The rest of the world disappeared. Phones on silent, door shut, curtains drawn, he gently laid you on your back and crawled over your body, kissing you hard and rocking his waist down into your hips. Hard and needing already, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer, kissing him back, love me, I need you, I love you. Hands down your sides, not leaving a single inch untouched, he slid your pants down slowly, moving down your body and kissing your stomach. You arched your back into his mouth and tangled your fingers in his hair, drowning in his touch, losing your sanity in every movement. 

“You taste so good, baby girl,” he whispered, dragging his tongue slowly around your belly button. 

“Timothée,” you moaned, tugging on his hair. 

“Mmm?” 

“Take my panties off, baby, taste me even more…” 

Breathless and desperate, he tugged them down and threw them behind him, burying his lips into your sex and eating you out roughly. You cried out and grabbed the sheets, humping his face shamelessly.   
“Mmm, good girl…” 

“Fuck, Tim, that feels so good, don’t stop…” 

“I don’t plan on it, beautiful,” he mumbled into your skin, the vibration making you sing his praises. Longer, faster, harder, his tongue worked its magic until you were screaming so loud the neighbors had to hear you. 

“Fuck!” 

“C’mon, let go, baby girl…” 

The orgasm washed over you slowly, long and drawn out, one of the best you had ever had. Your body froze and twitched through it, the pleasure and release moving through your veins like sweet drugs, chemicals. He continued to love you with his mouth through the whole thing, squeezing your thighs affectionately. When it was over you collapsed, gasping for air and running your fingers through your hair. 

“God I missed you.” 

“C’mere you,” he grunted, sitting up and tugging your body closer. He quickly pushed his pants and boxers out of the way, his erection moving freely into the air. You reached out and gripped it gently at the base, and he groaned loudly. “Fuck baby girl…” 

“Mmm?” 

“I want you, please…” 

You leaned back and let go, smiling and pulling him gently down on top of you. He adjusted his position, once, twice, slowly pushing inside of you. Your eyes closed automatically, your mouth dropping open, so full and so complete. Tim began to rock slowly in and out, his breathing labored and desperate as he buried his face into your neck. It was passionate and intense, skin on skin, breath mingled with breath, he kept saying your name over and over against your skin. 

“You feel amazing,” he gasped, maintaining a steady pace. He wanted to make it last. 

“You feel so good, Tim, I’m so empty without you…” 

“Fuck,” he groaned, picking up the pace and lifting his body a little for a better angle. You raised your hips further and moved with him, tangling your fingers into his hair and kissing him. He kissed you back openly, pushing your head down into the pillow and speeding up even more. “You’re going to make me come, baby girl…” 

You nodded into the kiss and lifted your waist higher and faster, tugging on his hair and tasting his bottom lip. “Come for me, Tim… fill me with your love…” 

A loud, harsh grunt as he came, his hair plastered to his face with sweat and his eyes squeezed shut. You stared at him through it, soaking in his pleasure and feeling yourself almost reaching the brink again. He moaned your name as it faded and exhaled harshly, falling down on top of you and kissing you gently again. 

“Fuck.” 

“Fuck is right,” you giggled, wrapping your arms securely around his body. 

“Happy birthday, sweet girl of mine.” 

“Thank you, my Timmy.”


End file.
